Applications exist to water potted plants directly or, for example, when such plants are located in a wicker or other decorative baskets or holders. Heretofore, such watering has been carried out either directly by pouring water into the pot or by the use of capillary mats or wicks. A capillary mat basically is a piece of fabric material which can absorb and transmit water to a plant by capillary action. The plant is generally placed on top of the mat and there is some arrangement for supplying water from a reservoir to the mat. As disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,695,474, capillary wicks can be used to water plants. Such a wick is also of fabric material. It is inserted directly into the soil in the plant pot and has an end extending into the water reservoir.
In the various prior art plant watering systems, the plant pot is usually placed in the reservoir on some sort of a platform, for example, a saucer or other similar device, so that the bottom of the pot is raised above the water. If the bottom of the pot rests directly in the water, then too much water will be applied to the soil in the pot directly through the pot, which is usually of porous material, or through a hole in the bottom of the pot.